phantom of the night
by ByAkUgAn NeJi
Summary: Sasuke is just an ordinary teen with an extraordinary past that sends him craving for human blood every six months will he reveal his true self to the only girl that mattered to him the most or will she find out the hard way? Sasusaku
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:hey guys I'm back and with a new fic, please note that I haven't forgotten about Urban myx, it's just that I had a really bad case of writer's block but I will continue it don't worry, I need a break from urban myx 'cuz I'm losing inspiration**

It was a stormy night, In deserted cottage some people were listening to the radio

Headlines, a young lady claiming that she had encountered a vampire Caused havoc amongst the townspeople, also making people Have the same question in mind. Are vampires real? Do they walk around the streets with us during the day, and turns into mindless blood drinking freaks at night? Or is this girl just playing with our minds? "this is boring" Ino complained turning off the radio, thunder and lightning strikes , Sakura looked up "my name is Haruno Sakura, and yes, you might think I'm going crazy but I did encounter a vampire, I not only encountered him …" thunder and lightning strikes once more " … I … I fell in love with him …" "guys were out of chips" the setting was in a girls' room, right now Sakura, tenten, ino and hinata were having a slumber party, minus the 'slumber' part, yuki jumped onto Sakura's lap, cuddling her neck, making her giggle, she scratched the feline behind the ears, making it purr on the otherhand, tenten was sniffing around the room like a dog for just some pieces of chips ( I didn't mean it literally) "Aww! We don't even have a single crumb" 

"why don't you buy some at the convenience store?"

"good point, let's settle who's gonna go to the store"

" that's easy, you do"

" Aa. No way. Lets settle this with a game of rock, paper, scissors"

so all the girls huddled together at one side "rock, paper, scissors!" Sakura's eyes widened. It was three paper against one rock, tenten grinned, Sakura sighed and stood up abruptly "fine" she scooped yuki in her arms " I'll take yuki with me" she grabbed her cloak and headed for the door.

She walked around the deserted streets of Konoha, with no one but her loyal, feline friend

"you know yuki, there is a rumor about A vampire living here"

Yuki meowed in reply (what do you expect), she smiled, the wind suddenly became stronger, she shivered, she felt someone circling around her in a very fast pace, yuki's fur stood up and he started hissing at particularly no one, she felt fear taking over her tears started filling her eyes, someone placed a hand at her shoulder, making her jump, she slowly faced theperson .

"are you okay?"

"Sasuke!" she tossed herself to him "I'm so glad to see you"

"right" he said patting her on the back, on the other hand yuki was now hissing at Sasuke, he smirked at yuki, yuki backed away whining as he did so

"I was so scared, someone was circling around me"

"it was just you imagination, now what brings you here?"

"I was about to go to the store" she said backing away

"OMG, I forgot I have someone with me yuki?"

Sasuke went over to the scared yuki, and picke him up "is he th one you were looking for?"

"yes! He's name is yuki"

"I'm aware of that" he handed yuki to Sakura, she gave out a nervous laugh " aww look at him he's still so scared"

'I don't blame him" he said patting yuki

"I better go Sasuke, see ya" she walked past him, so now, they had their backs turned on each other

"Sakura" Sakura stopped walking

"beware of the vampire" her eyes widened, she turned around only to be greeted by a gust of wind, and no signof Sasuke. Its like he vanished trough thin air

**A/N: so, how do you guys like it? The title was inspired by an anonymous reviewer of mine. Please don't forget to read and review**

**JA!**

_Next time in phantom of the night:_

His eyes were turning from black to blood red and back again _I must … overcome I…have to. Damn it, the time has come once again_


	2. chapter 2

**A/N: hey guys I'm back!! Hmmm… what do you think? Should I change the summary since there are almost no people reading this story, please tell me through a review, thankies!**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Sasuke woke up in the middle of the night, he was sweaty and was in pain, or rather, he caused himself pain just to get rid of an urge. He clutched his shirt. _Damn its that time again_. He stood up, _I have to … overcome,…I must_ he gasped loudly. His eyes were turning from black to blood red and back again. _Damn… _, this time his eyes were already bloody red in color. His teeth were much more sharper.

He looked at himself in dismay, but before he even had a chance to think, he felt the urge getting stronger and stronger still, until he could not stand it any more longer. He dressed himself up, he knew what will happen next. And he needed to disguise himself. He walked out of his house with an evil smirk plastered on his face. Right now he wasn't the Sasuke that we've learnt to know and love (mostly love)

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Shikamaru yawned, he didn't feel like sleeping so he walked around the sleepy streets of Konoha instead, some bushes nearby rustled, catching his attention, now, was it just him or were there a pair of red eyes peeping through the bushes? He shrugged, convincing himself that I was just his imagination.

Sasuke reappeared up on a tree, growling at the pineapple head just below him, then suddenly _oh no, its Shikamaru…_he tried to control himself, but finally, after six months, he lost control of his body, jumping on Shikamaru and sucking his blood

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sasuke woke up the next day, not even remembering what happened last night _agh, my aching head. _he stood up, going to his telephone, finding what he had expected to find. There was a message from Sakura, received about 5 am. 'Sasuke come here quick, its urgent, Shikamaru had just been hospitalized'

Sasuke looked at the answering machine blankly, finally recalling what happened the previous night. Not even minding his grumbling stomach, he grabbed his cloak and headed for the door.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sasuke entered the hospital room. seeing the whole gang staring at him, neji nodded as acknowledgement, he glanced around the room, spotting his pale faced friend lying down the bed with his girlfriend by his side. Sakura appeared behind Sasuke, she had just entered the room and the prodigy didn't even notice.

"no injuries, except for the two bite marks on his neck. But … no insect could have done this, make him unconscious. Sure, but not more than 24 hours"

"maybe he was bitten by a vampire" Naruto suggested dumbly, he winced, he was actually expecting a clunk on the head and some crazy sermon from Sasuke about how vampires are just fictional characters blah, blah. But what came to him made him really surprised

"you may be right, dobe" Sasuke was speaking, he actually agreed to Naruto's conclusion. Naruto's mouth went open, neji raised an eyebrow, Tenten looked at him as though he was from another planet, no reaction from Ino, Hinata, and Sakura.

" hmm … come to think of it there was rumors about a vampire living here recently" Ten ten thoughtfully put her point finger on her bottom lip. Neji looked at her incredulously (she was sitting on his lap) "don't tell me you believe in those crap!". The conversation soon turned into a playful argument, which usually happened everytime they try to be serious about matters. While the gang was goofing around (even Ino seemed to cheered up) Sasuke went over to Shikamaru's side

" … I'm sorry …" he really meant it

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A/N- sorry if it was short, I promise I'll do better next time, but anyway please read and review!

'**til next time ja!**


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: sorry if it took me a millennium to update! Theres a lot of things going on in life right now and I barely have time to even think of matters! Let alone update…any way I don't really have something to say…

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sakura waited at the car park of the hospital, still evaluating the events that accured as they were in side the hospital room._ 'maybe Sasuke just really knows a lot about the paranormal' _a mental image of him appeared in her mind. _'nah, its just a coincidence'_

A black civic caught her attention as her mind recognized that it was sasuke's car, and ofcourse , her mind was indeed correct, as the black civic stopped in front of her and the front door was opened to welcome her presence. She climbed in the car, only to be greeted by her raven haired friend. Who seems to be deep in thought.

The drive went on pretty quietly, and sakura was bored, who wouldn't be? She was just looking out of the window of the moving vehicle, trying to find even a single thing to arouse her. Or to just simply amuse her. Until she remembered the question that formed in her mind earlier that day while she and the gang were still in the hospital room.

"Sasuke…"

"hn" was his simple reply

" how come you know a lot of things about vampires?"

"ever heard of books sakura?" he said with a smirk, knowing fully well that sakura gave a pout at his rather arrogant reply. Silence once again greeted the two.

"okay,mister smartypants, if you think you know everything, then answer mw this"

they hit a traffic light and its it gave a signal to stop. Sasuke took that time to look at her.

"what will happen if he gets bitten again?"

"depends, if the vampire wants him to die, he'll die, if he just wants a drink, nothing will happen, or maybe…"

"maybe what?'

"if the vampire bites him again he might get better"

Sasuke smirked at his clever Idea, and sakura once again sensed that it was an omen for another period of deafening silence to come. So she just sighed and watched the buildings pass by. Little did she know that the person sitting next to her was thinking of a seemingly brilliant plan.

"_but im not sure what'll happen… if by chance it wont wotk … then shikamaru's gonna… or maybe he'll just get worse…but if it works, then everything will be just fine. I think its worth a shot_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Ino looked a t Shikamaru with intent eyes, grasping one of his hands as she looked at him worriedly "oh please Shikamaru, wake up" she whispered. She looked at the wall clock. It was midnight, and she was feeling sleepy. "sigh … well, I guess that I'll just wait for you to wake up later Shika-kun" ino said with a sad smile " get well soon Shika … I love you"

Ino made her way to another one of the chairs, set in the room for those who wanted to stay and take care of the patients overnight. Apparently, the gang had made the decision, that ino was the one to stay and take care of their genius of a friend.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sasuke sighed. He was once again looking upon the hospital, which he always dread to go to. It reminds him of horrible memories that has been cast upon him, you see, this is where all his and others of his kind's victims go, and, well, lets just say either they never came back, or they came back not as their usual selves.

Hje hated breaking in. it always did make him feel like he was going to rob someone or do something sinister like that of the sort. But right now, he needed to do this, for a friend, and he knew that his decision might break or make him. There was a consequence for all of this.

he walked through the seemingly endless corridor of the hospital, finally finding his friends room number, he slowly went in, spotting his blond haired female friend, asleep on one of the chairs. He quietly approached his 'victim' and whispered 'im sorry shikamaru' and was a bout to bite him, when suddenly…

"GET AWAY FROM HIM!" Sasuke turned around, good thing he was wearing a mask, otherwise ha would've been recognized.

'_shit'_ he quickly bit Shikamaru and jumped from the hospital rooms balcony

Ino's POV

She saw it, she was it all. And it was enough to make her crazy inside. She saw how his blood trickled from his neck, making him cringe in pain, as though he wasn't unconscious, and what really made her frustrated was that she couldn't move a muscle and just watched him suffer right there and then.

And from then on she silently vowed that she would kill that vampire, whatever it takes.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Whispers of the wind accompanied his presence as he jumped, or rather, flew from rooftop to rooftop. Trickles of crystal liquid flowing from his eyes, and he didn't seem to notice. _'it could have caused him death, what have I done?'_ he paused on a balcony and fell on his knees. Crying. Letting guilt over power him 

What he didn't know was there were a pair of eyes watching every move he made

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Preview:

" she said with hatred evident from her voice.

"I wasn't sure what it might cause him, and now, I don't even know if his dead or not" he cried while hugging her, she felt awful having to see someone react like that in front of her "I'm a monster"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**A/n: man my grammar sucks! Sorry, but I really have to cut it here. Don't worry I'll try to update soon. Please read and review Ja!**


End file.
